Taken
by queendraconis
Summary: A Julian/Logan fic of CP Coulter's Dalton. Written as a prequel to the drabble 'Green'. When Julian goes missing, how will Logan react and will he find him in time?
1. Taken a prequel

Logan threw the door open to the room he shared with Derek sending what felt like a minor explosion through all of Stuart. He was sure he heard someone down the corridor screaming 'earthquake' like an idiot but didn't care enough to pay attention to it.

"Evening Logan" Derek said not looking up from an essay he was working on

"D it's...J-Julian's...he's been..."Logan sobbed

Derek shot up and crossed the room to Logan. He had never seen his friend like this; his eyes were bloodshot and rimmed in a dark red, he was sobbing unevenly; his breath hitching every now and then, and his entire body was shaking.

"What about Julian, Lo" Derek asked, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder and steering towards a sofa

"I-I found this in-in his room" Logan said quietly whilst handing a piece of paper to Derek, who gasped when he read what was written on it.

"Is this written in?" Derek said, taken aback

"I th-think it's blood, D" Logan whispered looking absolutely broken

"I'll phone the police, can you go and tell Ramsey, Lo? ...Logan!"

Logan jumped at Derek's loud voice and his sobs became more violent "I-I can't. I can't lose him. I can't. I love him"

"Logan, calm down. This isn't helping anyone, especially not yourself. Breathe, okay" Derek said as he dialled 911 into his phone.

Logan ignored what Derek was saying to his phone and tried to think of where that bastard could have taken Julian. If they had taken Julian away from Dalton, they didn't stand any chance of finding him. Logan's chest grew even tighter and his breathing stuttered even more at the thought of never seeing Julian again. He threw himself off of the sofa and out of the door. He had to find him.

There was a small chance that whoever had Julian hadn't taken him outside of Dalton's grounds, and Logan could only think of one place that would be deserted enough to take him. His heart sunk as he realised how small a chance he had of finding Julian, but something inside of him pushed him forward and he ran faster than he had ever run before.

There was only one place that held a glimmer of hope of finding Julian, and that was an old shed that few people actually knew of. He only knew it was there because the Brightman twins had dragged him there in freshman year because they said that they had seen a real life rabbit in a waistcoat scamper into it. It used to be used to hold all of the machines for grounds keeping, but as far as Logan knew it was now empty.

He panicked as the small building came into sight and realised that he had nothing to defend himself or Julian with. He looked around frantically for something – anything – but was sent into fury and panic when he heard a faint strangled scream come from inside the building. He clenched his jaw, trying not to call out to Julian when all he wanted to do was shout that it would be okay. He knew that calling out would get him nowhere; he'd only put Julian in even more danger and risk his own life. He needed to take this person by surprise. He saw a shovel propped against the side of the building and very carefully picked it up and held it in a shaking hand as he listened for any sign that Julian was still alive. He heard somebody – a guy – talking to Julian fiercely. Logan had always thought that Julian's stalker would be a crazed fangirl but this... Logan tried to see through the gap in the door and managed to catch a glimpse of the guy, who looked like...no it couldn't be...it looked like the new Hanover. He tried to see Julian, he needed to see Julian, but his captor was blocking the view.

Logan watched and gripped the shovel in both hands as Adam – he was sure it was Adam now – walked away from Julian and towards the door. He stopped abruptly and turned to scream at Julian "You will love me, Julian. I will make you" He changed his tone of voice to sickly sweet as he looked lovingly at Julian "We're meant to be together"

Logan's heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat as Julian screamed faintly back "I'll never love you, you psycho. I love Logan"

Logan's head went faint and before he knew it he was gripping the shovel even tighter and throwing himself through the doors. He ran at Adam, hit him on the back of his head and fell to his knees in front of Julian, who was currently tied to a battered looking chair in the darkness. He looked to Adam and made sure he wasn't moving, before properly looking at Julian. His heart sank as he took in Julian's appearance, and he looked around for something to cut the ropes off of him. His face hardened as he found a knife lying at the side of Julian; a knife with blood dried onto the blade. He cut the ropes off of Julian's wrist and threw the knife away, being careful to throw it in the opposite direction to Adam.

"Jules?" Logan whispered as he moved forward to stroke Julian's face and hair frantically "Jules, Please. P-Please don't be. Oh G-God" Logan sobbed as he kissed Julian's forehead. Logan looked at the floor and saw that there was a pool of blood; both dried and fresh, around the chair. He pulled his phone out of his pocket with shaking hands and called Derek. Luckily his number was on speed dial, Logan didn't think his fingers would be able to type out the number correctly in this state.

"D. I-I found him. Th-Th-There's a shed near the edge of the grounds. N-Near South and Main"

"I know. A Windsor tracked you on some cameras. Logan is he okay?" Derek asked frantically

"I don't think so, D. He's...he's not moving or anything, and-and there's blood. A lot"

"We'll be there soon. Where's Adam?" Derek asked furiously

"You...you know it was him?"

"Like I said; Windsor, cameras. Is he there Logan? Is he dead, cause if not I'll fucking kill him"

"I-I don't know. I hit him. He'd better be dead" Logan growled as he continued to stroke Julian's hair with his free hand. The phone slid out of his hand and hit the floor with an echoing bang as Julian's eyes fluttered.

Logan's hands held Julian's face as his heart beat faster than it ever had before. "Jules? J-Julian?" Logan stuttered over his words as Julian's eyes opened and a small smile played around his lips.

"Lo?"

Logan nodded "It's okay now. I'm here. Nobody can hurt you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going anywhere" he spoke, his words coming out jumbled and stuck together as his mouth moved before he even thought of what to say. "I told you n-not to go out alone for fucks sake"

"Sorry mother" Julian said sarcastically, his voice weak and quiet

"I love you" Logan blurted out. Somehow staring into Julian's brown eyes broke down all the walls he had built around himself.

"What?" Julian said shocked, before he started coughing violently, his stomach hurting from the convulsions of each cough.

"I love you" Logan began speaking rapidly "And I know it's stupid, and you're straight, and you probably hate me 'cause I'm always a dick to you, and we argue constantly, and I never do anything nice for you, and I'm always pushing you around, but really I do love you. Like crazy. And please say something because I'm scared to death"

"You're an idiot" Julian said quietly

Logan's heart sank and the tears began to fall again "I-I'm sorry"

"I love you too, okay? I always have done" Julian laughed weakly and his eyes closed for longer than a moment before they opened again and locked with Logan's.

Logan was sure that his heart had stopped right there, and he had to remember how to breathe. "I can't lose you. Not now. Just. Just stay awake okay? Stay here, with me. Please?" Logan begged, his voice raising in octaves

"I'm not going anywhere" Julian coughed

"I love you so much" Logan said vehemently as he kissed Julian's forehead. "You're gonna be okay, I promise. You're safe now"

"I love you Logan" Julian said as his eyes closed again, just as Derek and half of Windsor burst through the doors with the paramedics.

"You're safe now"


	2. Green a sequel

**Green**

A Julian/Logan drabble

Julian shifted nervously in his sleep, tossing and turning and crying out words that Logan couldn't quite work out. Logan held him closer and began whispering soothing words to his boyfriend. He needed Julian to know that he was safe, that nobody could get him; not with Logan here. It had been just over a fortnight since Adam had got to Julian. Logan subconsciously held Julian even tighter as he remembered finding Julian half drugged, half dying of blood loss, and tied to a chair in a dark and intimidating warehouse. He swore on that day that he would never let anyone lay a finger on Julian ever again. He knew he was being over bearing, and that Julian was getting sick of Logan following him everywhere, but he also knew that Julian felt reassured with Logan there.

Julian shifted again, but this time his eyes blinked blearily and he smiled when he was met with green eyes.

"Sorry if I woke you" Logan whispered as he raised his hand to his boyfriend's face

"Why aren't you asleep?" Julian asked sleepily

"I can't sleep"

"Logan, you have to allow yourself to sleep some time. You're gonna burnout"

Logan shook his head "It doesn't matter"

"Well it does to me. Will you please just sleep?"

"I can't"

"Logan" Julian said softly "You have to stop this. I'm not going anywhere okay? Nothing's gonna happen when I'm with you. You know that"

Logan drew in a shuddering breath "I won't let anything happen"

"I know. But you're gonna be no good to anybody if you keep sleep depriving yourself. Stop being an idiot and sleep, okay?"

Logan shook his head and tried to blink away the tears that were forming

"Lo please?" Julian whispered, placing a kiss on Logan's cheek

"What if something does happen?" Logan's breath hitched

"I'm not gonna disappear if you sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll be right here" Julian said curling up against Logan's chest "Please sleep. For me"

"Okay princess. Anything for you" Logan whispered, taking in a shaky breath

"Thank you" Julian said as he kissed his boyfriend lightly. He watched green eyes slowly close before he snuggled closer to Logan and fell into a deep and more peaceful sleep.


End file.
